Higanbana
by Hikkikomori
Summary: Sharingan pemberian Itachi menuntun Sasuke pada petualangan yang pada akhirnya menguak berbagai kebenaran dan sisi lain dari sosok kakaknya yang tewas ditangannya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**-Prolog**

Tidaklah jelas berapa lama waktu telah berlalu semenjak pasukan dari desa Konoha menerobos markas utama, yang dia tahu adalah rasa sakit mengerikan yang menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya dan penglihatan samar dari tumpukan mayat kawan-kawannya dengan darah kental dibawahnya.

—aku masih hidup, aku masih hidup.

—Semua baik baik saja.. Ini tidaklah sesakit itu.

Dia mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri, itu agar dia bisa bertahan. Bahkan jika dia harus berpegangan dan menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada daun pintu neraka yang mencoba menghisapnya, dia lebih dari yakin bahwa dia mampu melakukannya bahkan sampai kuku-kukunya lepas sekalipun.

Musuh terakhirnya hanyalah rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Dan dia harus bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit itu.

Karena jika tidak, semua pengorbanan teman-temannya akan sia sia.

Tubuhnya terlihat mengerikan dengan semua tebasan dan darah itu.

Pada wajahnya yang pandai menyimpan emosinya yang sesungguhnya, untuk pertama kalinya dia menjadi orang yang lebih jujur. Dia menangis.

Sebuah tangisan sunyi. Tanpa isakan ataupun suara segukan. Hanya air mata yang turun pada pipi-pipinya sambil dia berbaring miring menatap wajah dari salah satu mayat dalam diam.

Sebuah tangisan bisu untuk penyelamatnya. Seorang pria yang pada akhirnya tewas untuknya. Dan untuk kawan-kawannya yang selalu menjaganya.

Luka disekujur tubuhnya memang sangat sakit, tapi rasa sakit yang tidak mampu dia atasi adalah hal yang jauh berbeda. Itu adalah rasa kehilangan.

Pada akhirnya dia dipaksa untuk menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya sendirian.

Dia dan kawan-kawannya mengalami kekalahan yang telak, tapi musuh kehilangan banyak Jonin berharga mereka. Setidaknya pihaknya masih memiliki dirinya yang masih bertahan hidup, dan itu hanya soal waktu sampai nyawa terakhir dari kelompok yang menamai diri mereka Akatsuki ini untuk datang dengan sebuah teror.


	2. Bunga mitos

**-Chapter 1**

Sasuke bangun dengan perasaan jengkel.

Barusan dia bermimpi sesuatu, tapi entah bagaimana dia melupakannya. Mimpi itu sendiri sebenarnya bisa saja dia lupakan begitu saja, tapi perasaan jengkel itu terus mengganggunya. Rasanya mirip seperti permen karet yang menempel di rambutmu. Jika kau hanya menariknya maka sisa dari permen karet itu akan terus menempel disana. Namun jika kau memotong bagian rambut yang terkena permen karet tersebut, itu akan meninggalkan bekas yang jelek.

Akhirnya dia menjalani hari dalam ketidaknyamanan. Perasaan gelisah dari melupakan mimpi itu membuat emosinya tidak stabil.

Seharian berusaha menggali dalam ingatannya, tapi usahanya terus terhalang oleh sesuatu. Seperti ada dinding yang mengisolasi bagian yang berhubungan dengan mimpi itu.

"Apa kau mendengarkan?"

Mendadak wajah bermasker Kakashi memenuhi bidang pandangnya.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak mendengarkan pengarahan yang diberikan Kakashi. Sejujurnya, dia bahkan tidak tau sejak kapan Kakashi dan Sakura bersamanya, dan untuk apa mereka berkumpul.

"Sasuke, kau kelihatan aneh hari ini."

"Jika kau sakit, aku akan mencari orang lain untuk menggantikanmu di misi kali ini."

Sakura dan Kakashi menyuarakan kekhawatiran mereka.

Sekarang Sasuke sadar bahwa mimpi itu sudah benar-benar mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia membuat orang-orang mengkhawatirkannya dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Ayo kita pergi."

Sasuke berusaha untuk memperlihatkan kesan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dari kelihatannya hal itu tidak dapat meyakinkan Kakashi dan Sakura dengan baik, itu terlihat jelas dengan keduanya yang saling menatap dengan makna tersirat dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"Tanya Kakashi.

"Keluar desa."

"Tidak. Kita akan ke Yamanaka floris terlebih dahulu, karena misi kali ini permintaan dari mereka."

"..."

Kakashi menepuk bahu Sasuke sambil dia berkata,

"Katakanlah jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu sebelum hal itu membuat kita semua dalam masalah, kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, meski pada akhirnya dia tetap tidak mengatakan apapun.

Mereka sampai di kediaman Yamanaka, tepatnya toko Yamanaka yang menjual beragam bunga hidup maupun bunga yang sudah dirangkai menjadi karangan.

Seorang wanita muda yang sudah tidak asing lagi berdiri menyambut mereka selayaknya pemilik toko yang menyambut pelanggannya.

Gadis muda Yamanaka itu tersenyum saat dia berkata,

"Tolong tunggu sebentar."

Hanya beberapa saat setelah gadis tersebut masuk, Sakura berkata dengan geli,

"Rasanya aneh melihat Ino dalam mode pemilik toko. Dia kelihatan lebih formal, padahal biasanya dia menyebalkan."

Ada banyak bunga berjejer rapi di toko itu. Baik bunga hidup yang ditempatkan di dalam pot berukuran kecil, sedang, sampai besar, maupun bunga yang sudah dipotong dan dirangkai di dalam kartun berwarna putih.

Akan tetapi tidak satupun dari warna ataupun bentuk indah dari mereka yang membuat Sasuke cukup tertarik, kecuali satu bunga yang entah bagaimana dia merasa familiar dengannya, padahal dia cukup yakin bahwa dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun melihat bunga-bunga itu.

Mereka terlihat seperti lily, tapi Sasuke tahu kedua bunga itu tidaklah sama. Bunga yang dia lihat memiliki warna merah menyala dan bentuknya agak menyerupai hewan laba-laba. Tidak terlihat ada daun yang tumbuh di batangnya yang berwarna hijau pucat. Bunga tanpa daun, hal itu terasa sedikit tidak biasa.

Kemudian perasaan tertarik yang kuat membuatnya mendekati bunga-bunga itu.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika dia menyentuh kuncup cantiknya.

Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya entah bagaimana terpisah dengan segalanya.

Dia mungkin berada di toko Yamanaka tapi rasanya segalanya menjadi begitu buram.

Apa yang terlihat jelas hanyalah bunga merah itu.

Dan...

Sosok gadis, yang dia bersumpah bahwa dirinya tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi karena beberapa alasan yang tidak dia ketahui, dia tahu bahwa gadis itu bukanlah orang asing.

Dia pirang. Dia memakai pakaian merah. Dan dia transparan.

Berdiri disamping sebuah lemari dimana bunga merah itu diletakkan sendirian, gadis itu membuat mimik muka merajuk, sebuah ekspresi yang bisa kau temui pada anak kecil yang kesal pada orang tuanya yang melarangnya memakan permen karena takut gigi susunya akan rusak.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar...

Bukan karena takut, tapi karena perasaan sesak yang dia tidak mengerti itu apa.

Sasuke dan sosok gadis itu saling menatap.

Kecantikan gadis itu membuatnya lupa untuk berkedip. Bahkan jika dia ingat, dia tidak akan mau melaakukannya karena sosok itu mungkin akan tercabik lalu lenyap saat dia membuka matanya dan Sasuke tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Kemudian wajah gadis itu memperlihatkan rasa kecewa yang Sasuke tidak tahu karena apa. Tapi hal itu cukup untuk menggerakkan hatinya untuk mendekat dan mencoba bertanya perihal sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu kecewa, namun sebelum dia sampai disana dan melakukan apapun, dunianya yang terpisah lenyap dan kembali seperti semula.

Dan anehnya, dia melupakan wajah gadis itu, entah bagaimana.

Perasaan gelisah yang sama ketika dia melupakan mimpinya tadi malam kini muncul lagi. Perasaan lengket yang sangat mengganggu, dan kali ini perasaan lain muncul di sela-sela hatinya.

Sasuke merasa kecewa. Bukan pada bagaimana gadis itu yang sosoknya menghilang begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak dalam ingatanya, tapi perasaan kecewa itu justru tertuju pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke kecewa mengapa dia tidak mampu menghapus kekecewaan di wajah yang tidak bisa dia ingat itu.

"Jadi kau disini."

Ino muncul dari arah Sasuke datang. Wajahnya sedikit terkejut beberapa saat kemudian sebelum dia tersenyum sambil dia berkata,

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Apa?"

"Bunga itu."

Sasuke tersadar jika dia memegang bunga merah itu di tangannya, dia tidak tahu kapan dia melakukan itu.

"Sasuke memang punya mata yang jeli. Bunga itu satu-satunya dari jenisnya dan mereka sangatlah langka."

Mendengar kata langka membuat Sasuke dengan cepat meletakkan bunga itu ketempat semula dan itu membuat Ino sedikit terkekeh.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan memberikannya padamu jika kau mau."

"Bukankah mereka sangat berharga?"

"Sebenarnya dikalangan tertentu, memang. Tapi bunga itu tidaklah seberharga itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar Higanbana?"

Bunga itu disebutkan dalam beberapa legenda dan kisah urban yang hampir kesemua kisah itu memiliki akhir yang teragis. Disebutkan Higanbana adalah bunga yang hanya mekar di musim gugur setelah mereka merontokkan semua daun-daunya. Higanbana adalah bunga yang sangat cantik hingga orang berfikir bahwa bunga tersebut memiliki duri atau racun yang tersembunyi entah dimana untuk mencegah tangan-tangan yang terpesona olehnya yang mencoba memetiknya. Dan memang benar, bunga itu memang beracun.

Dalam beberapa cerita, Higanbana yang racunnya diekstrak menjadi perantara dari banyak kedengkian para antagonis untuk membunuh sang pemeran utama dengan kejam.

Tapi beberapa cerita lainya mengatakan bahwa Higanbana memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang sangat cocok dengan namanya. Mereka bisa memanggil dan menjembatani dua jiwa yang terpisah oleh kematian untuk kembali bertemu di suatu malam purnama di musim gugur.

Apapun itu, Higanbana tetap menjadi bunga yang berhubungan erat dengan kematian.

Diatas itu semua, semua orang percaya bahwa Higanbana hanya pelengkap dalam sebuah cerita seperti halnya legenda tentang Mendrake. Pada kenyataannya, tidak satupun yang menyatakan pernah menemukan mereka, bahkan jika itu hanya bangkainya.

Sasuke kembali pada kelompoknya yang kelihatannya mulai bosan menunggu. Mereka sudah selesai berurusan dengan ketua Klan Yamanaka yang sekaligus ayah dari Ino dan pemilik dari toko bunga itu semenjak beberapa lusin menit lamanya.

"Tadi kau kemana, Sasuke?"

Sakura yang berwajah cemberut ketika melihat Ino keluar dari sudut toko bersama Sasuke bertanya sedikit kesal dan hal itu memancing ekspresi jahil di wajah Ino muncul.

"Sasuke ingin melihat-lihat bunga, jadi aku mengajaknya berkeliling sebentar, dan aku bahkan memberikan bunga milikku padanya."

Kata-kata Ino yang entah bagaimana bisa dengan mudah disalahpahami menjadi makna yang negatif membuat Sakura meledak. Ino akhirnya menanggalkan mode pemilik tokonya dan menjadi Ino yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan Sakura, dan seperti yang sudah di duga, keduanya memulai adu argumen yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Memangnya bunga macam apa yang dia berikan?"

Kakashi yang mukanya sedikit memerah mendekati Sasuke dan melirik dada Ino, wajah pembimbingnya itu yang kalau tidak tertutup oleh buku, dia akan memperlihatkan wajah bosan, kini sedikit memerah mesum.

"Dia benar-benar memberiku bunga. Bukan "bunga" apapun yang ada di pikiran kotormu."

Kakashi tertunduk kecewa, tapi dia kembali menjadi Kakashi yang biasanya sesaat kemudian. Dan dia berkata,

"Misi kali ini mungkin akan sedikit makan waktu, meski sebenarnya hanya misi tingkat kesulitan B."

"Itu bagus."Sasuke menanggapi seadanya.

Misi untuk menjemput pemasok bunga yang ada di negara pegunungan Takigakure. Karena cuaca buruk dan gangguan dari para bandit, pemasok bunga yang menyediakan bunga di Yamanaka floris tertunda datang, sementara event besar yang memerlukan banyak persediaan bunga seperti festival panen musim gugur akan segera tiba.

Itu bukan misi yang sulit, hanya saja cukup makan waktu karena jarak Konoha-Taki cukup jauh.

Sasuke menyentuh gulungan dalam bajunya yang menjadi media penyimpanan dari bunga merah pemberian Ino.

Kenyataan bahwa bunga merah itu adalah bunga Higanbana yang diceritakan dalam legenda amat mengejutkannya, terlebih fakta bahwa dia tidak teracuni ketika menyentuhnya adalah sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan lagi.

Dia berpikir, mungkin saja ada kaitan tentang mimpi yang tidak dapat dia ingat, Higanbana, dan sosok gadis misterius itu. Apapun itu, Sasuke merasa dia harus menemukan jawaban dari kegelisahan hatinya, dan perjalanan ini mungkin saja mengarahkannya ke arah yang tepat.

Atau barangkali dia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.. Siapa yang tahu.


	3. Tekad Sasuke

-Chapter 2

Rasa panas pada kedua matanya membuat Sasuke menjerit layaknya hewan buas yang marah. Rasanya seolah bola matanya terbakar dari dalam, rasa sakit itu bahkan tidak dapat disamakan dengan efek penggunaan mangekyou yang terlalu sering, rasa itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang rasa sakitnya sekarang yang hanya bisa digambarkan dengan neraka.

Lampu-lampu penginapan yang padam kembali menyala. Jeritan Sasuke lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupkan suasana mencekam di malam itu, bahkan jika bukan karena Kakashi dan Sakura yang menyakinkan, pengunjung penginapan lain mungkin akan mulai membuat keributan lainya.

Jeritan itu akhirnya berhenti dan hanya menyisakan nafas kelelahan Sasuke yang tergeletak di kamar dalam keadaan setengah telanjang.

Di pertarungan terakhir dengan para bandit, Sasuke tiba-tiba kehilangan kontrol kekuatannya. EMS miliknya mulai aktif sendiri dan memanggang para bandit malang itu hingga menjadi abu dalam api hitam Amaterasu.

Meskipun Sasuke sering lalai pada kondisi tubuhnya dan sering menggunakan suatu jutsu melebihi batasannya, dia tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol pada kekuatannya, lagipula itu tidaklah bisa disebut kehilangan kontrol, itu lebih seperti bahwa Sharinggan miliknya memiliki kehendak sendiri.

Rasa terbakar di matanya akhirnya menjadi penutup dari serangkaian keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Untunglah ada Kakashi dan Sakura bersamanya sehingga dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan tubuhnya yang kehilangan seluruh tenaga.

Mereka kemudian membawa Sasuke ke pengeinapan di desa terdekat. Awalnya semua semakin baik, namun ketika malam datang, rasa terbakar itu kembali lagi dan secara perlahan menjadi semakin dan semakin mengerikan sehingga membuat jeritan yang tidak pernah dia perdengarkan pada siapapun lolos begitu saja dari tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Sasuke."Tanya Sakura yang khawatir.

Sasuke juga sungguh ingin tahu. Semua keanehan ini entah kenapa memberinya sebuah petunjuk bahwa dirinya mungkin berada di arah yang benar.

Kakashi mendekatinya yang kini berbaring diatas ranjang, dia sebelumnya mengantar Sakura ke kamarnya setelah sedikit berdebat dengan gadis itu karena Sakura bersikeras ingin terus disamping Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sedikit iba dengan gadis itu, dia pasti sudah merepotkan Sakura seharian ini.

"Sekarang aku tahu satu hal."Kakashi bergumam sambil dia duduk di kursi disamping ranjang Sasuke. Gumaman itu mengundang Sasuke untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Tau apa?"

"Aku tidak cocok menjadi ayah."

"Tentu saja, penggemar novel mesum tidak pantas menjadi seorang ayah."Sasuke menyeringai lemah diatas wajah lemas Kakashi,"Lagipula mereka adalah jenis yang tidak akan pernah punya pasangan, jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

"Rupanya selera humormu meningkat. Ada baiknya kau sakit."

Kau benar, semua hal-hal aneh ini mungkin sudah membuatku gila. Sasuke tersenyum lemah ketika dia menjawab dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia tidak menginginkan seorangpun tau apapun mengenai kejadian-kejadian aneh yang dia alami belakangan ini. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja dia yakin bahwa semua ini hanya berhubungan tentangnya, jadi yang tahu dan memiliki kunci untuk memecahkan semua misteri ini hanya dirinya saja.

Kalaupun ada, orang itu adalah pengecualian karena tidak ada gunanya bertanya pada orang yang sudah meninggal.

"Kenapa? Apa terasa sakit lagi?"Kakashi tiba-tiba bertanya.

Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya yang tadinya menyentuh kelopak matanya yang sesaat sempat terpejam. Dia melakukan itu bukannya merasa sakit seperti sebelumnya, dia hanya sedikit bernostalgia.

"Tidak."

"Baguslah."Kakashi kelihatan lega, lalu dia kembali membuka suara,"Kurasa sudah saatnya kau bicara."

"Soal apa?"

"Sudahlah,"Kakashi sedikit mendesah dibalik maskernya seolah menyiratkan betapa dia lelah dengan tingkah Sasuke,"Aku juga pengguna Sharingan transplantasi, meskipun aku bukan seorang Uchiha, tapi bukankah lebih mudah bagimu untuk bicara pada orang yang memiliki beberapa kesamaan, kau tidak perlu harus menjelaskan terlalu jauh. Lagipula, kau benar-benar bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini dan itu membuat kami khawatir, terutama Sakura."

Sasuke tahu itu, hanya saja dia tidak mengingankan siapapun terlibat dalam hal ini. Karena bukannya mustahil jika akhir dari pencariannya bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Dia entah bagaimana merasa bahwa beberapa jawaban dari pertannyaan yang selama ini terselip jauh dalam hatinya akan mulai terkuak, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang seharusnya sudah terkubur di kedalaman hatinya.

Akan tetapi Sasuke cukup paham jika beberapa hal memang tidak mungkin untuk di hadapi sendirian.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah kau memakai mata milik sahabatmu itu?"Ujar Sasuke.

Kakashi diam. Saat pria itu mulai tersenyum, nampak bahwa dia sudah menebak apa yang akan Sasuke katakan. Dia tanpa ragu berkata meskipun apa yang dia katakan berlawanan dengan keyakinan yang ada di wajahnya,

"Rasa bersalah yang luar biasa."Kakashi menyuntuh penutup mata yang dibaliknya terdapat sebuah Sharingan pemberian sahabatnya."Andai saat itu aku lebih kuat. Andai aku mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan. Andai aku sekali saja tidak menjadi orang egois. Andai aku menyadari betapa berharganya sebuah ikatan. Hal-hal seperti itu menghantui hidupku. Aku terjaga di malam hari karena takut kenangan itu akan menungguku disana, aku menghindar dari kehidupan sosialku karena aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun lagi."

"Kau sangat menyedihkan, itu yang Guy katakan padaku setiap kali aku menghindar darinya ataupun teman-temanku yang lain. Dan yah, aku tau bahwa dia benar."Kakashi tertawa pada apa yang dia katakan, tapi bukan tawa lepas, itu hanya tawa kosong yang tidak berarti.

Sasuke mehami perasaan Kakashi. Hidup dengan dihantui rasa bersalah dari melakukan kesalahan bodoh di masa lalu adalah hal yang dia rasakan juga. Meskipun dia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa dia maupun Kakashi memiliki kesamaan dalam banyak hal, dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kakashi sedikit banyak menggambarkan bagaimana dirinya dulu maupun sekarang. Kenyataannya hampir tidak ada yang berubah, hanya saja saat ini Sasuke sudah cukup dewasa, dan itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang berubah darinya.

Kakashi menatap ke kejauhan seolah matanya mampu menembus dinding. Dengan suara teduh yang mengejutkan mengingat Kakashi adalah pria yang tidak kompeten dalam banyak hal, pria itu berkata,

"Tapi Sasuke. Temanku mempercayaiku dengan nyawanya, lalu apakah pantas bagiku untuk terus meragukan diriku?"

—Aku percaya padamu, karena kau adalah adikku.

Sasuke tertegun. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi terasa panas ketika perasaan lengket yang tidak nyaman menggelayuti tubuhnya.

Sementara Kakashi terus berbicara. Sasuke terkubur dalam dunia yang seolah dipisahkan dengan dinding tebal kasat mata. Matanya dipaksa untuk melihat pada satu titik dimana pemandangan yang dilihatnya itu adalah sesuatu yang paling dia ingin lupakan.

Di sana, di mana seharusnya adalah dinding kayu penginapan yang sederhana, terhampar dunia yang sepenuhnya berbeda. Pepohonan hijau yang membentuk kanopi hijau, dan pegunungan nampak menjulang di kejauhan, disana, terdapat bangunan tinggi yang sudah ditinggalkan dan di arah yang sama dia melihat sosok kakaknya yang berjalan tertatih-tatih, dan dirinya yang bergetar ketakutan, tersudut di sebuah dinding seperti seekor tikus yang terjerat oleh tatapan lapar pemangsa.

Dalam rasa takut, dia melakukan perlawanan-perlawanan sia-sia yang pada akhirnya semakin menyudutkan dirinya.

Tapi sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Kakaknya terus memuntahkan darah dalam perjalanannya mendekati dirinya. Sejak awal Sasuke tahu memang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kakaknya, tapi dia yang terlalu dikuasai keinginan membunuh memilih menghiraukan dan memutuskan itu adalah keuntungan baginya.

Kemudian pria yang dahulu pernah menjadi perwujudan dari impian masa depannya ambruk begitu saja. Dia tewas begitu mudah di depan matanya.

Pria itu sebenarnya sempat mengatakan sesuatu, hanya saja waktu itu Sasuke terlalu shock untuk menyadari hal-hal kecil semacam itu.

Tapi kali ini Sasuke bisa melihatnya dalam sudut pandang orang ketiga, dan dari gerakan bibirnya, kata itu terbaca.

"Aku percaya padamu, karena kau adalah adikku."

Sasuke tidak sempat untuk bereaksi apapun ketika kepalanya diserang rasa pusing ketika pandangannya dibawa ke jarak ber mil-mil jauhnya dalam kecepatan yang setara dengan percikan kilat. Sasuke bahkan belum sempat memikirkan hal macam apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, pandangannya sudah mencapai sosok ramping yang terasa begitu familiar.

Dia berdiri diatas daratan yang menjorok ke lautan dimana ombak dan angin laut yang kencang bisa saja menghempaskan keberadaannya yang rapuh dan tipis ke bebatuan karang yang tajam, kemudian meremukkan tubuhnya. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Sosok itu tetap berdiri disana seperti berhala yang kokoh, seolah keganasan alam adalah sesuatu yang berada di bawah kuasanya.

Sasuke terjerat oleh tatapannya yang sayu. Mata dari seorang gadis yang merindukan kekasihnya yang mengarungi lautan. Sasuke tertarik oleh kerapuhan serta pesonanya yang misterius. Tapi, Sasuke merasa sesuatu yang berbahaya tersimpan dibaliknya. Sesungguhnya, sosok itu tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun, termasuk potensi bahaya pada dirinya, dan kesan itu membuat Sasuke teringat pada Higanbana yang memiliki reputasi serupa.

Namun segala perasaan itu tidak lebih besar dari rasa lengket dalam pikirannya.

Kegelisahan dari rasa familiar yang dia rasakan. Ketidakmampuan otaknya untuk mengingat siapa sosok itu benar-benar membuatnya gelisah.

Sosok itu kemudian mendapati Sasuke yang terus menatapnya dalam kebingungan dan kekaguman, juga rasa gelisah, dia samar- samar membuat mimik merajuk.

—Mengapa lama sekali, cepatlah datang.

Kemudian segalanya pecah semudah balon sabun yang dihempaskan udara.

Sasuke mendapati dirinya sendirian di dalam kamar. Cahaya terang samar-samar menembus gorden biru tipis yang menutupi kaca jendela. Ternyata hari sudah siang.

—Itu mimpi?

Dia mengusap wajahnya ketika tubuhnya sepenuhnya terbangun dari tempat tidur. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelum ini, dia terbiasa merasakan rasa lengket dari mimpi misterius yang selalu datang dalam tidurnya namun tidak dapat dia ingat, tapi ada yang berbeda dengan pagi kali ini, dia samari-samar bisa mengingat bagian kecil darinya meskipun kehilangan beberapa detail penting seperti identitas atau apapun yang bisa memudahkannya untuk mengenali siapa sosok itu.

Tapi satu hal yang benar-benar dia yakini. Bahwa di waktu yang lain, ketika kedua bola mata miliknya masih dimiliki oleh pemilik aslinya, sosok itu memang pernah terekam di dalamnya, dan jika begitu, mau tidak mau dia harus memulai pencariannya dengan lebih serius. Karena bisa jadi, sosok itu adalah kunci, atau malah jawaban itu sendiri yang pertanyaannya tidak pernah terjawab oleh kakaknya.


	4. Hutan bambu

—Chapter 3

Aroma manis memasuki penciumannya. Aroma itu melewati hidungnya bersama dengan belaian angin sejuk yang datang, dan bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah sentuhan lembut mendarat di pipinya. Sentuhan itu terasa amat lembut sehingga jika tidak di hayati baik-baik, itu akan terasa seperti belayan angin.

Dia tanpa sadar menangkap tangan itu dengan tangannya. Tangannya menutupi seluruh bagian dari tangan tersebut yang begitu kecil, hampir seperti itu akan hancur jika dia mengeluarkan sedikit saja tenaganya, maka dia berusaha selembut mungkin membingkai tangan itu, seolah berusaha mendapatkan lebih banyak belaian itu pada pipinya.

Sesuatu bergerak di bawahnya. Gemerisik daun yang jatuh dari pohon yang dia jadikan sandaran dengan mudah menutupi suara dari gerakan itu, tapi dia bisa merasakan, merasakan sesuatu yang tengah bergerak meringkung, memeluk dadanya semakin erat, semakin dalam seolah sedang berusaha menenggelamkan dirinya padanya.

"Aku melihatnya.. Setiap malam.. Setiap aku menutup mataku.. Aku melihatnya.."

Suara yang seindah bunyi lonceng bergema memasuki telinganya. Terdengar tenang seperti aliran air, tapi entah mengapa hatinya bergolak dahsyat layaknya lautan yang ganas.

Dia membuka matanya. Apa yang nampak di bawahnya adalah hamparan biru yang gelisah yang dimiliki oleh rupa menawan khas seorang gadis muda.

Seorang gadis tidak berdosa. Ya.. Baginya, gadis ini adalah gadis biasa. Dia bisa tersenyum, terkadang banyak bicara, suka mengatur, tukang ngambek dan punya rasa sensitif pada fashion. Dan gadis biasa ini akan lenyap tanpa seorangpun disisinya. Semua orang tidak akan pernah menceritakan kisahnya, bagaimana dia menghilang, atau mengapa dia bisa seperti itu.

Apa yang membuat hatinya bergolak adalah bahwa tanpa seorangpun yang tahu, gadis ini berjuang menyelamatkan dunia ini sendirian, padahal tidak satupun hal baik yang kemudian dia dapatkan. Apa yang membuatnya ingin berjuang begitu keras? Mengapa dia bersikeras melawan takdirnya dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri hanya demi orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal?

Dia ingin menanyakan itu, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, sesuatu mendesak dari dadanya, naik ke kerongkongannya, dan dari mulutnya, dia mengeluarkan darah, terbatuk-batuk hebat seperti pria tua menyedihkan.

Andaikan sempat, dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan penampilan menyedihkannya di hadapan gadis ini, tapi itu datang begitu cepat, jangankan untuk pergi, dia bahkan tidak sempat berbalik.

Begitu batuknya reda, tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya sudah dipenuhi gumpalan darah segar. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, bukan karena ngeri pada darah itu, tapi karena seorang gadis tengan memeluknya dengan kencang, menangis tersedu-sedu hingga kesusahan untuk bernafas.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa tidak satupun dari kekuatan ini bisa kugunakan untuk menyelamatkan kalian.. Menyelamatkanmu.."

Dia tidak pintar menenenangkan tangisan seseorang, terlebih jika itu seorang gadis. Tapi dia punya seorang adik laki-laki yang manja yang sering dia bohongi, kurang lebih dia memiliki gambaran umum bagaimana caranya menangani situasi semacam ini, akan tetapi selain dengan berbohong, dia tidak mengetahui cara lainya, sungguh, dia benar-benar pria paling menyedihkan di dunia.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah."

Itu adalah kebohongan yang untuk pertama kalinya dia tujukan pada selain adiknya.

Yah, cepat atau lambat dia akan mati. Entah itu satu jam dari sekarang atau lusa, yang pasti usianya tidak akan melewati pertengahan musim semi ini. Penggunaan Sharingan secara berlebihan sudah merusak tubuhnya bahkan sampai kedalam jiwanya. Bahkan jika bukan karena tekatnya yang begitu kuat, dia sudah pasti tewas kemarin, waktu dia memainkan peran sebagai kakak jahat yang mencoba mengambil mata adiknya, bukannya ada di sini.

"Pasti karena aku."Cicit gadis itu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya pada cekungan lehernya."Pasti karena aku kau bisa sakit seperti ini. Kau yang paling sering bersamaku dibanding yang lain, itu sebabnya kau sakit, iya kan?"

Itu setengah benar, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir, ujarnya.

Seandainya bisa, dia ingin terus hidup. Tapi takdir adalah hal paling tidak toleran. Sama halnya dengan bagaimana kejamnya skenario takdir bagi gadis tidak berdosa ini, sang takdir juga menuliskan skenario kejamnya pada hidupnya, hanya saja dia sudah melihat akhir dari skenario itu sementara gadis ini masih jauh dari itu. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa akhir dari kisah gadis ini tidak semenyedihkan seperti halnya miliknya.

Sungguh, tidakkah seharusnya ketulusan hati gadis ini bisa mengugah hati para dewa? Batinya.

Dua ekor gagak muncul dari tubuhnya seperti layaknya ikan yang melompat dari permukaan air. Mereka terbang keangkasa dengan suara kwak kwak yang memilukan.

Perlahan lahan gadis dalam pelukannya memudar, bukan menghilang, tapi seakan warna di tubuhnya meluntur. Rambutnya yang pirang. Kulit lembutnya yang sedikit tan. Bibir merahnya. Dan bahkan kimono berlapis yang dia kenakan, semuanya menjadi putih.

Dia merasakan cengkraman gadis itu padanya semakin kuat, dan dia membalasnya dengan menggosok punggung gadis itu dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkannya.

Ketenangan yang selalu ada diwajahnya kini bergolak. Hatinya merana, bahwa di masa depan gadis ini mungkin melupakan semua kenangan bersamanya dan semua anggota Akatsuki lainya, lebih dari itu, dia merana pada jiwa dan kepribadian gadis ini yang akan lenyap.

Gadis yang dia dan teman-temannya berusaha untuk lindungi perlahan-lahan menjadi sesuatu yang bukan dirinya, yang lebih menyedihkan, saat semua itu terjadi dia sendirian tanpa seorangpun disisinya.

...

Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Rasa lelah menyergap tubuhnya, seolah dia habis berlari ratusan meter sehingga dia segera mengambil gelas berisi air putih disampingnya dan meminumnya sampai tandas dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi yang datang berkali-kali yang arti darinya tidak bisa dia pahami. Itu suatu kejadian yang tidak pernah dia alami, tapi itu bukan mimpi biasa, seolah dia sedang berada di waktu yang lain dengan tubuh yang lain pula. Rasanya mirip seperti sedang memerankan sebuah adegan dalam drama, tidak, lebih tepatnya dia sedang menonton sebuah drama dari mata salah satu pemeran utama.

Sebenarnya dia selalu berpikir jika mimpi itu berasal dari kenangan milik kakaknya yang tersimpan di matanya, tapi sekeras apapun dia mencoba untuk yakin, keyakinan itu selalu ditolak oleh akal sehatnya.

Sejak mimpi itu mampu dia ingat, meskipun hanya beberapa darinya, dia selalu merasakan penolakan keras dari hatinya. Dia mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi dia cemburu, cemburu karena semenjak dia berusia tujuh tahun, tidak sekalipun kakaknya berbicara sehangat itu padanya.

Di siang harinya, tim tujuh sampai di desa tujuan mereka, suatu desa yang terletak di pegunungan di utara negara api. Desa itu terkenal dengan budidaya bunga nya yang berkwalitas tinggi.

Kakashi segera datang ke salah satu sentra budidaya bunga yang nampaknya adalah yang terbesar di banding lainya. Rumah kaca besar dan panjang berdiri di depan mereka, memperlihatkan aneka bunga yang tumbuh di dalamnya serta beberapa kupu-kupu dan serangga lainya berterbangan dengan riang kesana-kemari.

Pertemuan dengan pemilik rumah kaca itu berlangsung dengan cepat. Karena selama perjalanan ke sini para bandit sudah dibersihkan jadi besok waktunya untuk si pemasok bunga untuk pergi ke Konoha untuk mengantar bunga- bunganya ke Yamanaka floris. Satu-satunya yang menjadi masalah mungkin hanya cuaca yang gampang berubah-ubah, terlebih di pegunungan ini dimana perubahan cuaca sekecil apapun bisa mengakibatkan masalah yang besar.

"Tempat ini sangat indah!"Sakura berseru dengan kagum. Mata hijaunya berbinar-binar dengan takjum pada ladang bunga lavender di hadapannya sebelum dia mulai berlari dan mungkin akan berguling-guling diatas ladang bunga yang mana hal itu akan membuat Kakashi dalam masalah, tapi syukurlah Kakashi masih sempat menenangkan keriangan Sakura tepat pada waktunya, sehingga dia tidak perlu menanggung biaya kerugian.

Sasuke sendiri tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan anggota tim tujuh yang lain, dia lebih suka mengamati lingkungan baru dengan berkeliling tidak tentu arah. Sebelumnya mereka sudah berjanji akan kembali bertemu di rumah si pemilik usaha bunga karena pria itu menawari mereka untuk menginap di rumahnya, jadi Sasuke tidak perlu khawatir jika mereka terpisah, lagipula tempat ini tidaklah seluas itu meskipun bangunannya agak padat dengan toko-toko bunga dan supenir khas lainya.

Sedikit-demi sedikit jalan yang dia lalui menjadi sepi. Tidak banyak lagi terlihat toko-toko di kanan-kirinya ataupun perumahan warga. Sekarang dia hanya mendapati jalan setapak besar dengan pohon-pohon bambu sebagai pagarnya. Tempatnya begitu sejuk dan terasa begitu menyenangkan, lalu samar-samar —

Wush. Aroma yang dia kenal masuk dalam penciumannya dengan menaiki angin yang berhembus di sela-sela pohon bambu, kemudian dia mendengar suara tawa cekikan dan sensasi dari sesuatu yang menembus tubuhnya.

Dia berhenti dan melihat sekeliling dengan waspada. Pengalaman bertahun-tahun membuat kemampuannya untuk merasakan keberadaan musuh yang bersembunyi sangat baik, tapi aneh karena dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Hutan bambu itu tadinya penuh dengan kicauan burung, namun saat ini dia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar kepakan sayap mereka atau bahkan suara serangga.

Lalu matanya menangkap sosok berjubah hitam yang sedang membelakanginya. Meskipun ada beberapa orang lainya yang memakai jubah yang mirip, tapi Sasuke bisa mengenali bahwa sosok itu adalah orang yang dia kenal, dia kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Kakak!"Dia berseru tanpa sadar. Kakinya mulai berlari dan menggapai sosok itu, tapi sosok itu menghilang menjadi bukan apapun selain udara kosong.

Sosok itu muncul lagi di depannya, Sasuke kembali berteriak dan menggapainya tapi seperti sebelumnya, dia hanya menggapai udara kosong. Itu terus berlangsung dan Sasuke terus melakukan hal yang sama kemudian di kecewakan dengan sama menyedihkannya pula.

Ketika dia sadar dengan betapa menyedihkannya dirinya, dia sudah tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk mempertahankan pijakannya. Dia jatuh terjerambab diatas tanah dengan nafas kelelahan dan mulai merenungi apa yang menimpanya.

"Hutan bambu itu adalah tempat sakral. Kami di desa ini percaya bahwa disana terdapat pintu menuju dunia lain, entah itu dunia orang mati atau dunia iblis."Si pemilik usaha bunga menanggapi Sasuke yang bercerita bahwa dia habis dari hutan bambu ketika dia pulang,"Jika kau cukup beruntung, kau akan menemukan pintu menuju dunia orang mati dan menemukan kuil disana. Kuit itu memiliki banyak Tori berwarna merah yang membentang sepanjang tangga menanjak hingga halaman kuil. Menurut legenda, disana hidup seorang Miko cantik yang berusaha untuk naik menjadi seorang dewi."

Pria itu terlihat sedikit berpikir untuk mengingat sesuatu, lalu dia kemudian berkata lagi,"Menurut cerita, Miko itu gagal mencapai tempat dewa karena hatinya yang masih terikat pada dunia, sampai dia berhasil melepaskan ikatan yang membelenggu hatinya, dia akan terus berada di dalam kuil itu."

Sasuke diam tanpa menanggapi apapun, tapi Sakura yang terlihat sangat tertarik mendekatkan wajahnya dan bertanya,

"Lalu, apa yang membuat tersesat ke dunia orang mati di sebut keberuntungan? Apa karena ada Miko itu?"

Pria tua itu membuat wajah seram saat dia mengatakan,"Setidaknya Miko itu sangat cantik dan dia terlalu baik hati untuk mencelakakan manusia. Pikirkan hal macam apa yang akan terjadi jika kau masuk kedalam dunia iblis?"Pria itu berhenti dan membuat Sakura menahan nafas.

"A-apa?"Gagap gadis itu.

Pria pemilik kebun bunga tersenyum menakutkan dan berkata,"Kau akan terkurung bersama iblis-iblis itu selamanya."

Semua orang bergidik, bahkan Sasuke yang pemberani. Pria itu lalu menatap Sasuke sambil mengungkapkan senyum,"Sebaiknya kau tidak mencoba kesana lagi, nak. Kau mungkin cukup beruntung karena bisa pulang tanpa kurang apapun, tapi jangan pernah mencoba peruntunganmu lebih dari ini."

Sasuke tahu bahwa pria ini benar, tapi semakin itu benar, maka semakin dia harus melakukanya. Karena jika tidak dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan tidur yang nyenyak.

 **Hay! Ini pertama kalinya di fic ini saya menyapa para pembaca. Sebelumnya saya sangat berterimakasih pada yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfav dan memfollow fic ini.**

 **Saya baru saja menyelesaikan Final test jd baru sekarang bisa lanjut nulis. Oiya, untuk yang baru pertama kali baca fic saya, tolong jangan kaget sama seting waktu yang lompat-lompat, jadi bukannya kalian yang salah urutan membaca, atau saya yang salah publish, ya.**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak untuk kalian. Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas Review dari kalian karena saya sendiri sangat sibuk sama urusan kampus dan urusan lainya.**

 **Terimakasih banyak sudah mau repot-repot membaca ocehan saya yang tidak penting. Sampai jumpa lagi!**


	5. Dunia iblis

—Chapter 4

Keadaan desa sangat sepi. Meskipun Sasuke tidak pernah melihat keadaan desa ini di malam hari, tapi dia yakin tempat ini tidak mungkin sesepi sekarang ini. Seharusnya aktifitas perdagangan masih berlangsung, atau barangkali penduduk desa maupun wisatawan masih berada di luar, nyatanya sekarang desa ini nampak seperti wilayah tanpa penghuni.

Di atas langit cerah ada bulan berbentuk bulat besar mengintip dibalik rimbunya hutan bambu di bagian terdalam desa. Tempat yang seharusnya dianggap suci oleh orang-orang desa Taki itu berada di depannya, bergoyang dan menderit ketika diterpa angin dingin.

Entah mengapa dia menjadi ragu untuk memasuki tempat itu. Jalan setapak itu nampak seperti lorong gelap. Memang dia tidak masalah dengan gelap karena bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang Shinobi, tapi kegelapan di depannya terasa berbeda, kegelapan yang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui, dan Sasuke benci ketika dia tidak mengetahui sesuatu, membuatnya rentan untuk terserang. Dia ragu bahwa hutan di depannya hutan yang terakhir kali tidak sengaja dia masuki.

Kekuatan mistis, segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan roh selalu lebih kuat ketika malam hari, mungkin itulah yang membuatnya nampak berbeda, mungkin benar kata pemilik usaha bunga itu, dia hanya beruntung waktu itu bisa keluar dengan selamat, dan sekarang, dia tidak yakin keberuntungan akan datang dua kali.

Akan tetapi Sasuke sudah menetapkan niatnya. Sejak awal dia bukan pria yang menempatkan keberuntungan diatas usaha, dia terbiasa melalui jalan berat untuk mencapai tujuan, dan sekarang, dia hampir melihat akhir dari tujuan itu yang mana tidak dia temukan selama bertahun-tahun.

Keraguan itu hilang. Sasuke dengan pasti memasuki bayangan hutan bambu yang gelap. Ketika tubuhnya tertelan masuk, dia merasakan sesuatu.

Tekanan berat terasa pada tubuhnya tepat ketika dia memasuki hutan itu, seolah ada kebakaran disuatu tempat dan menyebarkan asap sehingga dia kesusahan untuk bernafas. Sensasi itu tidak terasa saat dia ketempat ini sebelumnya. Segera rasa dingin menjalar di punggungnya, membuat instingnya menjadi waspada dan secara otomatis warna matanya berganti dengan merah menyala.

Saat itulah Sasuke tertegun. Dia tidak tahu kapan itu terjadi, tapi saat ini tempatnya berdiri adalah hutan cemara yang membeku oleh salju, bukannya hutan bambu.

Sasuke menahan erangannya. Dia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat dia akan terjadi sesuatu, tapi dia tidak berpikir jika hal itu akan datang secepat ini.

Tempat itu berubah menjadi tempat yang sangat dingin hingga giginya bergemelatuk. Uap panas keluar dari mulutnya tiap kali dia bernafas. Di tempat yang sunyi dan nampak suram itu Sasuke berusaha mengandalkan Sharingannya untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar dan mengambil tindakan menurut apa yang dia temukan.

Akan tetapi dia tidak menemukan apapun. Tidak peduli berapa jauh dia mencoba melihat atau seberapa banyak cakra yang dia keluarkan pada matanya, dia tidak melihat apapun yang mencurigakan, seolah kesunyian di tempat ini tidak menyembunyikan tipuan seperti yang dia pikirkan.

Salju tiba-tiba turun. Butiran seputih dan selembut kapas nampak mencolok ketika jatuh dirambut Sasuke yang hitam, tapi tampilan luarnya tidak sebagus kelihatannya, rasa dingin luar biasa membuat Sasuke menggigil. Dia pernah berada di negara bersalju ekstrem, saat itu sedang ada pertemuan antar lima kage di negara besi, tempat itu yang memiliki salju abadi sepuluh kali lebih baik daripada sekarang.

Tidak banyak pilihan tersedia, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri gunungan salju daripada dia terus diam dan lama-lama mati membeku. Sharingannya sudah tidak aktif lagi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, karenanya lebih baik menghemat cakra sebanyak mungkin. Dia juga memanggil kuchiyose elang kecil untuk memandu jalan.

Suara melengking elangnya terdengar jelas diantara kesunyian. Sasuke bergegas kearah suara itu berasal dan mendapati elangnya berputar-putar diudara sementara dibawahnya nampak sesuatu yang terkubur dibawah salju.

Sasuke menyingkirkan salju pada benda itu, kemudian menyadari bahwa itu adalah manusia, dia tidak memiliki kesimpulan lain karena gadis itu terlihat persis seperti manusia meski dia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa tempat dimana dia berada adalah dimensi yang benar-benar berbeda dari dunia manusia.

"...tuan."

Gadis itu memanggil dengan lemah. Dia masih hidup dan sadar meski bibirnya membiru dan kulitnya hampir sebiru bibirnya, dan itu alasan yang cukup bagi Sasuke untuk menolongnya.

Diam-diam Sasuke mengamati tubuh gadis itu dengan Sharingan, nampaknya kedua kakinya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi karena terlalu lama terkubur dalam salju.

"Maaf."Sasuke dengan sopan menggendong gadis itu.

Gadis itu yang sudah terkena radang dingin tidak melakukan apapun kecuali pasrah dan membiarkan Sasuke mengangkut tubuhnya. Sasuke mengikat pinggang gadis itu pada pinggangnya agar dia tidak jatuh.

Sasuke tidak memiliki tujuan kemana dia akan pergi. Tidak akan menjadi masalah jika dia sendirian, tapi saat ini dia bersama seseorang yang akan tewas jika tidak mendapatkan pertolongan dengan cepat. Hal ini membuatnya frustasi karena dia tidak pernah mencoba mempelajari Medic-nin seperti Sakura, seandainya saja dia mengetahui suatu mitode untuk memperlambat penyebaran radang dingin.

Dia hanya tahu bagaimana membuat api dengan cakra, tapi api itu entah mengapa tidak mampu bertahan lama dan suhu panasnya jauh dari cukup. Setelah tidak terhitung jumblah jutsu api yang dia buat, akhirnya tubuhnya melemah.

Rasa lelah menghinggapi tubuhnya, dia merasa mengantuk dan sensasi itu merupakan gejala dari radang dingin, nampaknya pemakaian cakra berlebihan telah mengambil sebagian besar tenaga yang membuatnya tetap hangat. Sasuke tahu jika dia menyerah pada kantuknya, maka dia akan tewas, dan mungkin gadis itu juga.

Kini badai bertiup kencang. Udara semakin terasa dingin dan butiran salju yang terbawa semakin banyak sehingga sulit untuk melihat dengan baik kedepan.

Sementara itu entah mengapa berat dipunggungnya semakin bertambah. Sasuke yakin jika radang dingin melumpuhkan tubuhnya sehingga seolah-olah gadis yang dia gendong terasa berat, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa rasa dingin luar biasa hingga membuat kulit punggungnya mati rasa ini seolah-olah berasal dari gadis yang dia gendong tersebut.

Nafasnya mulai tidak teratur. Pandanganya mulai kabur. Dia hampir yakin bahwa dirinya tidak mungkin bisa bertahan. Entah di dunia mana ini sekarang, dunia iblis atau dunia roh, Sasuke hanya menginginkan untuk sampai di kuil itu, tapi nampaknya itu akan sulit.

"Jika tuan lelah, tuan bisa menurunkan saya."

Suara lemah gadis digendongannya membuat dia berhenti berjalan. Sesuatu yang terbakar didalam perutnya dalam sesaat membuatnya lupa pada rasa dingin hebat yang dia derita, yang ada hanya rasa kesal dan marah yang tiba-tiba saja membuncah.

"Tuan."Panggil gadis itu lagi karena Sasuke hanya diam. Nampaknya kemarahan yang tergambar jelas dari rahangnya yang mengeras membuat gadis itu diam dan tidak berani membuka suara lagi, saat itu yang terdengar hanya hembusan angin badai.

Suara elang terdengar tidak jauh di depan mereka, suara kepakan sayapnya yang mendekat semakin jelas. Hewan itu berputar-putar beberapa kali di atas Sasuke lalu kembali terbang kedepan, bermaksud memandunya kesuatu tempat.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi."Ucap Sasuke.

"I-iya."

Gadis itu mengangguk diam-diam. Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya. Sasuke berjalan dalam beberapa waktu mengikuti bayangan samar-samar elangnya dibalik badai, atau melalui mendengar suara hewan itu.

Akhirnya bayangan dari siluet sebuah bangunan terlihat. Ketika dia lebih dekat, siluet itu berasal dari rumah gubuk yang terlihat sudah ditinggalkan.

Sasuke membatalkan Kuchiyosenya. Sebelum elang itu menghilang, Sasuke mengucapkan terimakasih pada hewan itu yang sudah berusaha keras membantunya meskipun harus membahayakan diri dengan terbang di tengah badai.

Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Sasuke hampir gagal mencapai pintu rumah pertama. Dia terjatuh diatas undakan kayu, wajahnya mungkin menghantam pinggiran undakan, dia tidak begitu tahu, tapi tetap sadar, dia bahkan sanggup memasuki gubuk itu, mengurus tubuh gadis digendongannya sebelum menyamankan dirinya sendiri bersandar di dinding gubuk yang berlubang dimana-mana.

Sasuke merasakan nafasnya yang semakin berat. Gubuk itu tidak memberi kehangatan, tapi masih lebih baik daripada badai diluar, tapi tetap saja radang dingin sudah terlanjur menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke melirik gadis itu, dia berbaring lemah dengan selimut lusuh yang dia temukan dalam gubuk. Dia punya rambut yang sangat hitam sehingga kulitnya yang putih hampir transparan sangat mencolok. Gadis itu balas menatap dengan mata hitamnya yang gelap, menampakkan sedikit rasa bersalah di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Tuan, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"Tanya gadis itu.

Sasuke diambang batasnya, dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Sasuke."

Tapi bibirnya yang membiru sampat meloloskan namanya di saat-saat terakhir. Kesadarannya memburam, hampir hilang, namun dia bersikeras bertahan, dan itu ajaibnya berhasil.

"Aku Yuki. Yuki-Onna."Yuki sekali lagi tersenyum lemah, yang entah mengapa kehawatiran nampak diwajahnya."Kuharap namaku membuatmu sadar, tuan. Aku tidak seharusnya anda selamatkan."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak juga terlihat kaget. Yuki kelihatan setengah kecewa, mungkin reaksi Sasuke yang biasa-biasa saja adalah penyebabnya.

"Tuan tidak mengerti?"Dia memastikan."Aku bisa saja membunuh tuan."

"Tapi aku masih hidup."Sangkal Sasuke, acuh.

"Itu karena sesuatu melindungi tuan."Gadis itu memberengut."Aku ragu apa tuan tau seberapa banyak aku mencoba membunuhmu."

"Memangnya berapa kali?"Tantang Sasuke.

Yuki kelihatan lebih kesal dari sebelumnya,"Setiap waktu."

Aah.. Sasuke menahan keinginan untuk mendesah. Sekarang dia tahu alasan dibalik kesulitan-kesulitan yang dia alami sebelumnya.

"Tuan sangat baik hati."Yuki tersenyum, antara senang dan prihatin."Jika aku berhasil membunuh tuan, mungkin itu akan menjadi penyesalan terbesar kedua dalam hidupku, hmm..mungkin hidup bukan kata yang tepat."Dia terkekeh pada ucapannya sendiri.

Lalu apa penyesalanmu yang pertama? Pertanyaan itu tidak Sasuke keluarkan, dia lebih tertarik dengan sesuatu yang melindunginya yang dikatakannya, tapi sebelum dia sembat bicara Yuki terlebih dahulu membuka suara.

"Bertemu tuan merupakan kebahagian bagiku."Yuki berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh."Aku akan membantumu ketempat yang ingin tuan datangi, tapi jangan terlalu berharap."

"Soalnya mencapai kuil Inari dari dunia iblis sangat sulit."Lanjutnya.


End file.
